The Other Side of the Coin
by MonalisaRomano17
Summary: Mostly taking place during Simba's time away in the jungle. What happened while he was off Hukunah Matata-ing? I know it's been done before, but I'm putting my own spin on it XD I hope you enjoy :)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King

Prologue: I Just Can't Wait to be King.

Zazu and the kids were heading on their way to the water whole.

"So where we really going?" Nala asked curious of their real destination. The whole reason they were heading this way was because Simba said he heard about this great place.

"An Elephant Graveyard!" Simba whispered back.

"Wow!" She said a little too loudly, causing him to shush her.

"Shhh! Zazu!"

"Right! So how are we gonna ditch the dodo?"

"Oh, I know how!" Simba said, and the two began discussing their plans in secret.

Zazu looked back at the two cubs when he heard them whispering. Aww, they just looked so cute together. Oh! They'll make a fine King and Queen someday. "So just look at you. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the Savannah, your parents will be thrilled! What with you being betrothed in all."

"Be-what?!?" Simba looked at him confused.

"Betrothed! Intended! Affianced!" Zazu emphasized.

Simba and Nala shared a look. "Meaning~?" Nala asked still not knowing where he's going with this.

"One day you two are going to be married!" Zazu stated proudly. This, as you can imagine, didn't exactly go over well with the kids.

"Yuck!"

"Eww!"

"I can't marry her! She's my friend!" Simba stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, and it would be so weird!" Nala agreed.

"Well sorry to bust your bubble, but you two turtledoves have no choice! It's a tradition going back generations!" Zazu said proudly.

"Well when I'm King, that'll be the first thing to go!" Said Simba, giving Nala a wink.

"Not so long as I'm around!" Zazu said undeterred.

"Well, in that case, you're fired!" Simba shot back cooley.

"Mm, Nice try! But only the king can do that!" Zazu stated.

"Well, he is the future King!" Nala interjected.

"Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you!" Simba said, poking him in the chest.

Zazu was starting to get a bit annoyed. "Not yet I don't, and with an attitude like that, I think you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic King indeed!" He said crossing his wings.

"Hmm? Not the way I see it!" Simba smiled cockley and then pounced in front of him.

Simba: I'm gonna be a mighty king

So enemies beware

Zazu: Well, I've never seen a king of beasts

With quite so little hair

Simba: I'm gonna be the main event

Like no king was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my roar

Zazu: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing

Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king

Zazu: You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think-

Simba: No one saying, "do this"

Zazu: Now when I said that, I

Nala: No one saying, "be there"

Zazu: What I meant was

Simba: No one saying, "stop that"

Zazu: Look, what you don't realize

Simba and Nala: No one saying, "See here"

Zazu: Now see here!

Simba: Free to run around all day

Zazu: Well, that's definitely out

Simba: Free to do it all my way

Zazu: I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart to heart

Simba: Kings don't need advice

From little horn-bills for a start

Zazu: If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out

Out of service, out of Africa

I wouldn't hang about

This child is getting wildly out of wing

Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king

Everybody look left

Everybody look right

Everywhere you look I'm

Standin' in the spotlight

Zazu: Not yet!

Everyone: Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling

Oh, I just can't wait to be king

Oh, I just can't wait to be king

Oh, I just can't wait to be king

As to how Zazu found himself underneath a Rino, will forever remain a mystery to him. "I beg your pardon madam, but GET OFF! Simba? Nala!?"

Simba and Nala were quite proud of themselves. The plan actually worked. "Alright! It worked!" Simba boasted proudly.

"We lost him!" Nala said smiling.

"I... I'm a genius!" Simba said proudly.

"Hey genius, it was my idea!" Nala said annoyed.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off!" He said smugly.

"With me!" She smiled at him playfully.

"Oh yeah!" Simba pounced her playfully, only to end up being pinned.

"Pinned ya!" Nala smiled triumphantly.

"Hey let me up!" He said pushing her off him. Still feeling quite mischievous, pounced her again, causing the two of them to role on the ground and even down a small dip without noticing until Nala had him pinned down again.

"Pinned ya again!" She smiled in satisfaction.

A puff of steam suddenly got their attention, causing them to look up in surprise. Wait this was...

Simba smiled when he realized where they were. "This is it. We made it!" He and Nala began to look around.

"Woah!" They both awed at once.

Little did they know, the dangers that lied ahead of them.

A/N And that's the prologue. Hope you enjoyed. =D Until next time. Ciao~


	2. The After Math

Chapter 1: The After Math

The walk back was a long and silent one. They had just gotten back from the Elephant Graveyard after everything was said and done.

It was already very late in the evening by the time they got back. Mufasa was very disappointed in all of them. Simba and Zazu especially.

"Zazu!" Mufasa called.

Upon hearing his name, Zazu came and landed next to him. "Yes, Sire?" He asked nervously.

"Take Nala home!" Mufasa ordered "I've got to teach my son a lesson." he said narrowing his eyes, causing Simba to duck down in the grass.

Zazu did as he was told and flew up to the cubs "Come Nala!" He then turned to the Prince "Simba!?" He sighed "Good luck." With that said, he then turned and proceeded to take Nala back home.

Nala looked back at Simba one last time before following the Majordomo.

As the two made their way back to Pride Rock, she began to think over everything that went down that day.

They were almost killed today and all because someone told Simba about the Elephant Graveyard. Who told him about it anyway? What was the point? Were they trying to get him killed?

Moreover, they weren't very nice to Zazu either. I mean, it's not like they haven't done it before and won't do it again... but still...

Nala felt kinda guilty about how they treated him. She looked up towards him "Hey, Zazu? Listen, I... I'm sorry about earlier." She said trying to apologize about what happened.

Zazu huffed "I'm the one who's sorry. I'm obviously not doing a very good job at watching you if I can't even get you to listen to me." He said a bit harshly.

Nala looked back down in shame and the two continued the rest of their walk in silence.

Zazu felt awful about the days events. Simba and Nala were almost killed today, and all because he wasn't able to watch them properly. He felt like such a failure. He should have never had told them about their betrothal.

When they got to the den, they were greeted with a bunch of worried face's. The two found themselves being bombarded with questions left and right.

"Are you alright?"

"Where were you?"

"What happened?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Where's Simba?"

"We were so worried about you!"

"Ladies, ladies please let them talk!" Sarabi said, at last, causing everyone to quiet down. "Go ahead Zazu. Tell us what happened."

Zazu nodded and proceeded to tell the Pride what happened. Nala hung her head low as he did. Now they're in trouble. Zazu's going to tell them it was all their fault.

"It was my fault!" He said, at last, causing Nala to look at him in surprise. Wait, he's taking the blame?! But why? She thought for sure he would blame her and Simba for this whole mess. "I didn't watch them closely enough! They were my responsibility and mine alone. I will accept whatever punishment you see fit." he said bowing his head low.

He braced himself for whatever the Queen had in store for him. He didn't flinch, he didn't cry, he didn't even shiver. He stood completely still.

Nala sat there completely dumbfounded, still trying to process what was happening.

Sarabi and Serafina shared a look and sighed. The Queen simply looked down at him and smiled. "I think what you went through today was punishment enough." She said kindly.

Zazu and Nala both looked up at her in surprise.

"B-but madam I..." Zazu started.

"...Did everything in your power to protect them, and for that I thank you." She smiled at him reassuringly.

Zazu didn't quite feel the same way but accepted it for now. He still needed to apologize to Mufasa for losing track of the kids.

It wasn't until sometime later that night when Simba and Mufasa got back. They were both in high spirits. Sarabi came up looking worried.

"I heard about what happened. Is everything alright? How is he?" She asked.

"He's fine." Mufasa smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, I'm so relieved!" She smiled, sighing in relief.

"I'm ok mom! Dad and I talked about the great king's of the past!" Simba said excitedly.

"Did you now?" Sarabi said sending a knowing smile towards her husband.

Mufasa chuckled "Yes we did." He'd been meaning to give him that heart to heart talk for a while now.

Simba yawned "Goodnight Mom! Goodnight Dad!"

"Goodnight son!" they both said at once.

Simba smiled up at them and rubbed against their legs before running off to join Nala and the other cubs.

"Mufasa may I speak with you alone for a moment?" Zazu spoke up.

"Of course you may!" Mufasa replied, and the two of them walked out of the den.

Zazu cleared his throat. "Sire?! I wanted to apologize for earlier. If I had been paying more attention to what the children were up too, we wouldn't have ended up in that mess." He said with his head hung low. "I take full responsibility for my actions."

Mufasa simply smiled and even let out a laugh. He could never stay mad at him.

Zazu looked up a bit confused and offended "I'm serious!" He huffed, crossing his wings.

"I'm sorry." Mufasa continued to laugh a bit. Zazu huffed again and turned away. Mufasa finally calm down after a bit, as his chuckles finally came to a holt. "I'm not mad at you. A bit disappointed but I'm not mad."

Zazu looked away in shame.

"But... You did do your best to protect them, and for that I'm grateful." He said smiling down at him.

Zazu looked up in surprise. He almost smiled, but he still felt pretty bad about what happened, so he let his head hang low. Mufasa's smile shrunk and he shook his head.

"Let's go inside and get some sleep. We can continue this conversation tomorrow!" He said, letting out a yawn. Zazu nodded and followed him inside. Maybe after a good night's sleep he'll feel a bit better.

A/N Don't worry I am working on finishing my first story and I am working on a sequel to Lion King AU, I just wanted to get this one out first ;) XD I hope you enjoy =D


	3. A Simple Chat

**Chapter 2: A Simple Chat. **

The next morning...

Nala approached Zazu while he was cleaning himself. She sucked in her breath and then let it out slowly before opening her mouth to speak.

"Zazu? Why did you take the blame for something me and Simba did?" She asked still puzzled.

Zazu stopped cleaning and looked at her confused "I didn't take the blame. You two were put into my care so that made you my responsibility!" He said as a matter-of-factly.

"I don't... understand!?" Nala said still confused and tilting her head to the side. Zazu sighed and shook his head.

"It was my job to keep you kids safe. My responsibility. And I failed to do so." He said looking down, still feeling quite ashamed of himself. "Why would I blame you for something that was clearly my fault?" he asked feeling a bit curious.

Nala didn't know how to answer that, she didn't know what to say. She sat there letting it all sink in. The only thing that did make itself clear was that Zazu blamed himself for what happened.

Before she could think of anything to say, Mufasa showed up. "Zazu!? Come along. We need to talk!"

"Yes, Sire!" Zazu replied and flew up and landed on his shoulder.

Nala watched as the two of them left, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

"Hay Nala!" Simba called out, pulling her back to reality. "You wanna go hang out?" He asked hopefully. She still seemed to be upset about yesterday. Maybe he could cheer her up!?

Nala looked at him and shook her head. "No! I... I need some time to m-myself. You go on ahead and have fun ok? I'll talk to later! Bye!" she then turned around and took off, and didn't look back.

She needed some time to get her thoughts together, after everything that went down yesterday and last night.

Simba looked down disappointed and sat down. "Bye..." he replied, even though she was already out of earshot. He sighed. 'Maybe Uncle Scar want's to hang out!?' Feeling a little better, he decided that it was a good plan and took off to go find him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mufasa and Zazu had gone on patrol together and had been walking for a good few minutes in silence before Zazu decided to speak up.

"Sire?! I... I don't think I'm fit to be your advisor anymore!" He said looking down shamefully. "I couldn't even watch the children properly!"

Mufasa sighed and shook his head "Zazu! I'm not going to fire you just because of one mistake! I told you last night I'm not mad at you! Just disappointed."

"I know." He sighed softly. "It's just that, I can't even get them to listen to me." he sobbed as tears came to his eyes. "Much less keep them out of trouble. I'm useless in a fight!" Zazu then proceeded to cry and cover his eyes with his wings.

Mufasa hated it when his friend was like this. Zazu was never the most confident animal he knew, especially when it came to his skills as a guardian. Though the only times he ever got like this was when he was reminded of his family.

Zazu finally began to calm down some and grew quite. The two continued to walk in silence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was sometime in the late afternoon by the time Simba finally found Scar. What was he doing at the gorge?

"Hey Uncle Scar!" Simba called out.

Scar jumped slightly, not expecting anyone to show up. He turned around, spotting his nephew heading his way.

He had been busy setting up his trap, making sure everything was in place. He smiled when he realized that part of his plan delivered itself right to him.

"Ah, Simba I was just about to come get you!" He said smiling.

"Oooh really?" Simba said excitedly.

"Yes. Come with me!" Scar said and began making his way into the gorge, Simba happily close behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It wasn't until about an hour or so later after Zazu calmed down when Mufasa spoke up again. "Zazu I need you to promise me something."

"Sire? Yes of course! Anything! What is it?" Zazu asked curiously.

"I want you to promise me that you'll always protect the children no matter what!"

Zazu looked stunned "B-but Mufasa!? I..."

"If something happens to me I want you to be there to make sure nothing happens to them."

"But you saw what happened yesterday! I wasn't able to do anything right. I couldn't even..."

"Zazu!" Mufasa Boomed, shutting him up. "I trust you." He smiled at him kindly.

Zazu looked shocked at first but then smiled back before looking down in thought, a frown on his face. "I still think you're asking the wrong animal for the job."

Mufasa actually burst out laughing at that. The laughter was so contagious, even Zazu couldn't stop himself. The two of them calmed down after a little bit. "Well then I guess I'll have to to start looking now won't I!" He joked.

Zazu stopped laughing and straightened up "I promise. I will protect them with my life!" He said proudly, with a newly filled determination and confidence.

"Good to hear!" Mufasa smiled. Zazu smiled back his confidence rising again.

The two continued their walk in a more comfortable silence, when something caught the hornbill's eye. He turned his head to get a better look at what it was.

"Oh look, Sire! The heard is on the move." He said, wondering what could have set them off.

Mufasa turned his head to see for himself "Odd!?" He said confused.

"Mufasa!" Scar came up looking panicked "Stampede! In the gorge! Simba's down there!!!"

"Simba!?" Mufasa said suddenly worried.

What happened next would change their world forever.

**A/N Thank you BIGTLKSWFAN for reviewing =D XD I hope you enjoy it ;) Fun fact in my head the gorge scene was supposed to take place a week later but I ended up changing it to make the story flow better ;) That and that's how went it went down in the movie so there's that XD** **Oh Question: Should I remove the 'I Just Can't-Wait to be King' Prologue at the beginning? Let me know and I'll remove it if you think it should go. The reason I ask is because I added it not knowing whether or not it should be in there or not. **


End file.
